


How to Eat Sushi

by theressomethingaboutnarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cunning linguists, F/M, M/M, Sushi, Sushi AU, Waiter AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theressomethingaboutnarry/pseuds/theressomethingaboutnarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's girlfriend has made him a request he cannot refuse. Unfortunately, he's never done it before. While commiserating at Harry's workplace, a sushi restaurant, Harry Styles steps in to teach Niall how to eat... sushi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Eat Sushi

Everything was going so fine with Bee until that fateful moment a week ago, when she turned over in the sheets, fixed her eyes on him, and asked,

"Hey, why don't you ever --"

And Niall felt himself blush all the way up to his ears just thinking about it again. 

He had sputtered some half-assed response, trying to not sound as misogynist as possible. How do you tell a girl that you've never, you know, when she does it for you all the time? How do you tell her that without making her feel like it's her, and not you? All the "It's not you, it's me," pleas in the world had never sounded more hollow. His ramblings gradually trickled into soft sleep, but Bee was uncharacteristically quiet when she left in the morning.

So now he sat at the bar at 4pm on a Wednesday afternoon, haunted by his fumble in the bedroom. He had never been to Kagura Sushi before, but Harry had just started a shift as a waiter there, and he promised all the boys free beer whenever they visited. True to form, an ice cold Sapporo slid across the counter.

"Nialler!"

Niall looked up from his thoughts at the sight of Harry, clad in a head scarf and a short robe over his waiter pants. ("Yeah, they like to dress up here. Makes the customers think they're somewhere traditional," Harry had explained, even though he was obviously nowhere near Japanese). Harry's face was bright and smiling, as usual. He slid up to the counter next to Niall.

"Boy am I glad to see you! My god, it's so slow in here before 7pm!" he sighed, stretching. There was no one else in the restaurant. "Sapporo on the house. And maybe a few rolls too, I'm starting to make friends with the chef."

Niall looked at Harry's long, lithe body stretched back in the chair. It was so carefree and yet so inviting at the same time. Harry was an absolute sexual adventurer, loved by ladies and gentlemen alike. There was nothing that he hadn't done and nothing he wouldn't do. He was the complete opposite of Niall, who couldn't even --

Harry interrupted his thoughts. "Hey, check this out," Harry said, pushing a menu over to Niall. "They have a multiple orgasm roll. I can't tell you how many customers order it and then leave their numbers on my check." He giggled, but underneath that silly giggle was the sound of self assurance and ease.

Niall glumly sipped his beer. The last thing he wanted to be thinking about right now was multiple orgasms.

Harry wrinkled his eyebrows. "Hey, what's wrong, mate? How's it going with that chick --"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Niall said, a little more forcefully than he had intended. But of course, he did want to talk about it.

Harry stared at him intently with his green eyes. "Do you... want to talk about it?"

Niall shook his head. "It's stupid. It's just that, she asked me to... you know... and I couldn't and I couldn't tell her why."

Harry arched his eyebrows. "Oh. She asked you to --" and he whispered something in Niall's ear, his breath painfully hot and his lower lip grazing Niall's earlobe.

"No, not that," Niall replied, blushing up to his ears again.

Harry's face looked quizzical. "So she asked you to--"

"Not that!"

"You mean she asked you to--?"

"NO!" Christ, Niall was sure that Harry could have gone on and on with his list of inappropriate suggestions, half of which Niall had never considered. "She asked me to... go down on her."

Harry stared blankly, and then burst out into laughter. "Oh my god, Nialler, is that all?"

Niall looked down in a huff. "It's not just all. Some things don't come as easily to other people, ok, Haz?"

Harry stopped laughing. His friend was serious and he hadn't seen Niall this upset in a while. Trying to put on his most sincere expression, he probed, "Ok, do you not like it?"

"No. I mean. I don't know. I've never done it before." There. Niall had admitted it. He stared into the tab of his beer. "What if I'm bad at it?"

Harry laughed. He picked up a piece of edamame from the small dish on the table into his mouth, making a slight hissing noise as his supple lips closed around it and he pulled the pod out between closed teeth. His green eyes narrowed and he looked at Niall flirtatiously through his dark lashes. "Nialler, it's just as easy as... eating sushi."

Niall laughed shyly. "You know I've never had sushi. More of a bangers and mash bloke meself."

"Well, we've got to fix that." Harry waved at the chef behind the sushi bar. "Jiro, mate! A salmon, tuna, and mackerel nigiri please. And a salmon roe hand roll on my tab." The old man behind the counter smiled and waved back.

By the time that the plate of sushi arrived in front of them, Niall had almost mastered picking up pieces of paper with his chopsticks. It didn't help that Harry would play with the chopsticks instead of teaching Niall, every now and then drumming on the table and sticking the chopsticks in his teeth. What an overgrown child, Niall thought. A sexually free, shameless, overgrown child.

"OK." Harry said, tapping his chopsticks against the plate of sushi. He was gamely mixing together a concoction of soy sauce and wasabi in a dipping plate. "Now, traditional sushi etiquette says you have to eat the sushi all in one piece." He deftly picked up a piece of salmon nigiri and opened his mouth wide. Niall watched in awe as he fit the entire piece of sushi in his mouth, pink lips closing around the chopsticks and moving the sushi around in his mouth as he chewed, licking his lips when he finished. 

"Mmmm," Harry moaned, "Delicious." He turned to Niall. "You try."

Niall looked at the piece of sushi before him. He fumbled with the chopsticks a little, before picking up the piece of salmon nigiri and dipping it into the soy sauce. He brought it near his mouth, tentatively.

"Open wide," Harry coaxed.

Niall tried to fit the piece of sushi in his mouth, but the rice by that point was soggy from the soy sauce and fell apart all over his face as his lips closed around the sushi.

Harry grinned, a hint of the devil in his eyes. "Oh yes. Sometimes there's a mess." He stared at Niall hazily before handing over a napkin. Niall wiped the soy sauce off his face and chewed. "How does it taste?"

Niall felt the sushi in his mouth, soft and tender. It was slightly salty from the soy sauce and the fish, but in a good way. It tasted raw, delicate, and sensual. "Good," he mumbled as he tried to finish swallowing.

Harry smiled. "Good. You've got the taste for it. Now. Lesson two. Swallowing in one bite is not what you want to do. With girls, anyway." He winked impishly. "Girls like it when you take your time." His chopsticks danced around the piece of tuna sushi. "Sometimes, you don't even need to touch the sushi. Just build up the anticipation. And then..." He picked up the piece of tuna sushi and took small bites from the piece, using his lips to slowly scoop pieces of the rice into his mouth and occasionally running his tongue in between the piece of fish and the rice. It was obscene, really. After 5 excruciating minutes of watching Harry fellate the piece of sushi, Niall was relieved to see it finally disappear into Harry's mouth. 

Harry turned to Niall, "Any questions on that?"

"Uh, I think I'll just try it." Niall looked at the piece of sushi before him and picked it up. He took a big bite out of the tuna.

"Gently," Harry whispered. "Use your lips."

Niall slowed down and focused on nibbling on the sushi. It was a pleasant experience, taking his time, enjoying the taste of tuna on his lips.

"Good," Harry coaxed. "Now take your tongue and occasionally slip it between the fish and the rice. Maybe you want to curl your tongue and take the fish completely into your mouth to finish."

Niall nodded slightly, his efforts too engrossed in balancing the piece of sushi on his chopsticks and following Harry's instructions. Licking his lips, he finished the last bite of sushi and put his chopsticks down.

Harry was again leaning back, looking at him with that look. "Not bad, mate. How do you feel?"

Niall nodded and swallowed. "Good. It tastes pretty good." He took a swallow of his beer. 

Harry patted him on the back. "See, it's not that bad, mate. Now, I got you the mackerel for extra practice, but it seems like you might not need it." He picked up the piece of mackerel sushi and popped it into his wide mouth, once again all in one bite. "Now, most girls," he said, chewing, "taste like salmon or tuna. But sometimes you'll get a girl who's really wet. She's more like a mackerel. Here, have a taste."

Niall picked up the mackerel, emboldened. It was indeed saltier and more flavorful, and the juices from the mackerel ran down his tongue. He chewed slowly, savoring the taste and texture in his mouth. No, it wasn't bad, at all. He looked up at Harry gratefully.

"Thanks, mate."

Harry smiled impishly. "Oh, we're not finished yet." He wheeled the plate with the salmon roe hand roll in front of Niall. "We have to practice the big finish."

"Now. With the big finish. Sometimes," Harry motioned picking up the hand roll with his hands, "It's best to also use your hands."

Niall picked up the hand roll.

"Now, you'll be doing your usual nibbling..."

Niall began slowly nibbling through his hand roll.

"When you start to feel it drip."

A salmon roe popped in Niall's mouth. The saltiness hit his tongue and took him momentarily aback.

Harry gently touched his thigh, leaning inward. "Keep going," he whispered, "The important part is to not stop. To let her finish."

Niall continued nibbling at the hand roll, feeling more of the salmon roe pop in his mouth and trickle bits of salty liquid down the back of his throat.

"Good, good," Harry whispered, his lips once again close to Niall's burning face. His hand on Niall's thigh tightened slightly.

"Keep going. That's it," Harry murmured.

"Don't... stop."

Niall had reached the end of his hand roll. He finished savoring the last of his roll while Harry's grasp relaxed on his body. He looked up at Harry, who was staring intently into his eyes. Niall's lips were puffed and red. He could feel the taste of salt on them. He felt like his lips had just been through the workout of his lifetime.

"Was that good?" Harry asked.

Niall licked his lips. "Really good," he breathed. 

Harry smiled and slapped him on the back. He popped up from his chair. "Good! Now go home and please your woman. I have to start serving or Jiro's going to start yelling at me in Japanese again." He disappeared to the back of the restaurant.

Niall took a breath. He didn't realize that he had been holding his breath this entire time. He finished his beer and got up to go. Except, he couldn't get up, not immediately. The touch of Harry's hand, his lips, had rooted him temporarily to his bar stool. His cheeks flushed red as he watched Harry's lithe body make its way through the waves of customers that were beginning to come in, twisting and bending around corners. He wondered what else Harry could teach him.


End file.
